supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life (Natural Opposites)
Life is a Primordial Entity, the first Horsewoman, the twin sister of Death, the younger sister of The Light and The Darkness and the creator of Cure, Peace and Satiety . History Birth Life is born in the Void at the same time as Death, after The Light and The Darkness and before Khronos, Ananke and Heka . Before the Universe Before the War between The Light and The Darkness, she created Peace, the second Life's Horseman . When The Light traps The Darkness in a Mask, The Primordial Entities debate whether to ban for the Primordial Council The Light or not, The Light is banished (4 votes to 1), Life vote against The Light . After The War When the humans are created, Life created Satiety for incarnate the satiety of the first humans. When the humans begined to have medical knowledges, she created Cure for incarnate the ultimate weapon against diseases. Season 6 Life is extremely happy to see The Darkness and helps her in her quest of revenge . Personnality Life is kind but ressentful and choleric, she extremely cares for Death, The Darkness, Khronos and Ananke, she hates The Light for trapping The Darkness and Heka for voting against the banishing of The Light, like all her Siblings, she fears the power of the Void . Powers and Abilities Powers * Life Embodiment : Life is, litteraly, the life and so have all the powers linked to life . ** Absolute Life Giving ''': Life is able to give life to anything . ** '''Regeneration : Being the First Life itself, Life is able to regenerate anyone . ** Life Empowerment : For each birth, Life becomes more powerfull . ** Biokinesis ''': Life is, obviously, able to manipulate perfectly any lifes. ** '''Chloronetic Body : Life can't be touched because her body is made of leafs, the only things who can touch her are her Siblings, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Amara . ** Life Link : She can't be totally killed as long as life exist in the universe . ** Life-Force : The Most powerfull power of Life, Life use all lifes to fuse their vital energies in a powerfull laser which can destroy almost everything . * Primordial Entity Physiology : Life is a Primordial Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primordial Entities ** Super Strength : Life is the second strongest entity and is only equalized by Death and only surpassed by The Light and The Darkness. ** Super Speed : Life can move extremely fast . ** Super Stamina : Life didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Life is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Life is the second oldest entity, the only entity as old as her is Death and the only older than her are The Light and The Darkness, she can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Life is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Life knows almost everything, the only things she didn't know are the things which have only links to her Siblings (example : she don't very know how the time works). ** Flight : In her disembodied form, Life is able to fly . Abilities * Perfect Archery Mastery : Life have a perfect mastery of archery . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill her : **The Light : The Light can totally kill her . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill her . **Death : Death can totally kill her . **Khronos : Khronos can't kill her but he can seriously hurt her . **Ananke : Ananke can't kill her but she can seriously hurt her . **Heka : Heka can't kill her but it can moderately hurt her . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God, Amara and the Pagan Lords can only hurt her but less than Heka . Weapons * Life's Bow : Her own bow can totally kill her . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can totally kill her . * Light Spear : Light Spear can totally kill her . Other *Life Link : If all the life dissapears, she will die, moreover, if she is totally killed, all the life dissapears . *Primordial Light : Life feel pain if she touch Primordial Light, if the Primordial Light is too numerous, Life dies . *Primordial Darkness : Life feel pain if she touch Primordial Darkness, if the Primordial Darkness are too numerous, Life dies . *Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Life can die . Gallery Life.jpeg|Physical Form Life2.jpg|Disembodied Form Life-Force.jpg|Light Force